Back together
by VaryMyDays
Summary: A short one-shot inspired by the movie Quartet (2012). Jean finally relents and agrees to join the quartet for the gala performance. Why does her decision make Reggie feel confused and apprehensive all of a sudden? After all, wasn't he the one who encouraged her to sing again?


**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing. Also thanks to MrsJoyceChilvers for her suggestions. No copyright infringement intended.**

 **Back together**

"Is that a 'yes'?" Reggie asked, tilting his head as he looked at Jean with a combination of anticipation and glee in his eyes.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Jean answered confidently, looking him straight in the eye, but Reggie could sense a lingering hesitation in her voice and a hint of insecurity in her expressive eyes. After all these years he was still able to see past the façade she put up when she wanted to appear more self-assured than she actually felt.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Cissy cried out excitedly, "I'm so glad the quartet is getting back together."

Reggie watched as she walked over to Jean, still alternately wrapping and unwrapping the headphone cord on her CD player.

"I have been listening to us a lot lately and we were so wonderful and I think it's going to be just lovely. It is so exciting to think of…"

As Cissy continued speaking to Jean, Reggie let his mind trail off. The quartet was to be reunited. After decades of not having spoken to one another, let alone sung together, he would be sharing the stage with his former wife again. And not only that, they would be singing a piece from Rigoletto, Verdi's masterpiece – a piece of music that perhaps held a tad too much personal significance as far as Reggie was concerned. Even though he'd encouraged Jean to let things go and sing, he was just now starting to feel a bit uncomfortable himself. In the weeks leading up to Verdi's birthday gala they would be spending more time together than they had since Jean had moved into Beecham House and he wasn't sure how that made him feel. Jean was a perfectionist, much like he was himself, so he knew she wouldn't be ready to go on stage unless she was sure she was able to give her absolute best and that would most likely entail plenty of rehearsals… together.

"Perhaps she would prefer to go over the score with a rehearsal pianist in private, at first," he thought. After all, she hadn't sung in nearly forty years, so she might feel self-conscious having to start rehearsals with all four of them together. "She might feel better rehearsing the piece together, after she's gotten reacquainted with her voice again. Yes, that would probably be best," he assured himself, puzzled as to why all of this was making him feel so apprehensive.

Reggie was suddenly pulled away from his thoughts, when he felt a pair of sparkling blue eyes look at him with a questioning gaze. As his eyes met Jean's, he gave her a reassuring smile which she reciprocated before turning her attention back to Cissy who was still happily chatting away at her and Wilf.

Reggie could feel his heart opening up when Jean smiled at him, and he reveled in the sudden and yet familiar warmth that enveloped him while he looked at her. As he noticed Jean relaxing into the conversation and actually enjoy talking and laughing with their old friends, he could only marvel at her beauty and the way her eyes would light up when she laughed. She had a certain glow about her that seemed only to have increased as the years had progressed. "She is so beautiful," he mused while at the same time wondering where these thoughts were coming from all of a sudden.

On the first night after Jean had arrived at Beecham House, he had stood on the balcony for hours, just watching her, until she'd eventually dozed off while still seated in her chair. At the time he was overcome by so many conflicting emotions, but the dominating feelings were those of anger and resentment. Why did things go awry between them? Why did she do what she did when they were so happy together? Yet as time went on, he felt himself getting used to their new situation and even though he didn't actively seek her company, he noticed himself not feeling uncomfortable around her anymore.

Between the two of them, Jean had always been the one with the most gumption, so it was no surprise to Reggie when she took the first step towards rebuilding what had once been a true and honest friendship. They had been, above all else, real friends, the sort that one doesn't come by often or easily. Since then, he had treasured their walks along the grounds, their talks about their respective lives and choices, and simply getting to know one another again. As difficult as all the events that had occurred had been, they had also led them to the circumstances they were finding themselves in now. They were to be reunited… onstage.

But before Reggie could think more about what was yet to come, he was brought out of his reverie when he heard someone call his name.

"Reg? Reg? Are you okay?" As Reggie looked up he saw the inquiring eyes of Wilf looking at him slightly worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you, Wilf," he replied still somewhat absentmindedly.

"In that case, Cissy, why don't you and I go downstairs and tell Cedric the good news? That'll give him plenty of time to schedule another appointment with the beautician and buy a new dress coat," Wilf said with a cheeky grin on his face. His remark elicited laughter from all four of them and as Wilf and Cissy made their way to the door, Reggie called after them "We'll be right down."

After they had left, Reggie turned to Jean, wanting to start a conversation but unsure as to where to begin. "So…"

"So…" Jean sighed, "Do you think Cissy's condition is worsening? She seemed awfully talkative and quite frantic just now."

Reggie looked affectionately at Jean, remembering the woman he knew so well. The woman that remembered he liked marmalade.

"Yes, I'm afraid it is. But she's had her ups and downs before and Dr. Cogan and her staff keep a close eye on her at all times."

"I hope the incident didn't exacerbate her condition. I truly am sorry about what happened with Cissy," Jean reiterated as Reggie noticed the sincerity and regret in her voice.

"You already said that, Jean. You are repeating yourself again," Reggie retorted with a hint of a smile on his face.

"So it seems," Jean said curling her lips slightly.

Not wanting to dwell on what had happened or prolong the somber mood that seemed to have suddenly come over Jean, Reggie changed the subject.

"How do you feel about performing again? I have a feeling the audience is going to enjoy seeing the four of us sing together again, but you might not regard it the same way. At least, not yet?"

"It is a very daunting prospect, Reg," Jean answered truthfully. "Especially when I think about the high expectations the audience will undoubtedly have. I'm afraid I can't live up to the memory people have of me, which terrifies me. And to be honest, I'm second-guessing my decision to perform with all of you again."

Listening to Jean speak with such candor, Reggie felt compelled to assuage her apprehensions but before he could utter words of reassurance and comfort, he saw a playful twinkle in Jean's eyes reappear as she finished her thoughts on the subject,

"I have to admit, though, that the thought of us doing the finale instead of Anne Langley, is quite a satisfying one."

At Jean's last comment Reggie let out a chuckle, "Some things never change, do they, Jean?" watching as an impish smile played at her lips.

"There's still five weeks left until the gala, so there's plenty of time to go over the score and get your voice back in shape."

When he saw Jean's sarcastic glance at his mention of there still being plenty of time, he hastened to add, "Why don't you rehearse by yourself first, instead of with the three of us? Not only will that give you an opportunity to go over the score at your own pace, but it will also allow you to find your voice again, in a matter of speaking."

Reggie tilted his head again, eyes questioning, waiting for Jean's reaction.

"You know me so well, don't you, Reg? Still… after all those years," Jean said quietly, making Reggie wonder at the affectionate tone with which she had uttered those words.

"But you're right," Jean continued affirmatively. "Even though the thought of having to walk onto a stage again, is not one I'd care to linger on, I would feel better going over the score by myself at first."

Internally, Reggie breathed a small sigh of relief knowing that the rehearsal process would be conducted in a way that suited him best. They would not be spending that much more time together than they were now and they would ease slowly into singing the quartet together. "Well, that's settled then. It's for the best," he thought, "Isn't it?", asking himself, unsure of the answer he wanted to hear. However, he wasn't given time to further address his inner turmoil, as Jean added,

"I could probably do with some singing lessons as well since my voice hasn't reverberated through a concert hall in decades. In fact, it hasn't even echoed along the walls of my bathroom, so I may be a bit rusty."

Jean smiled innocently at her last comment, which made Reggie smile in return,

"So then it's sorted. Tomorrow, Cissy, Wilf and I will start rehearsals without you and you start with your singing lessons and get yourself reacquainted with the piece. Then when you feel up to joining us, we'll rehearse the quartet together and find out if the four of us can make Verdi proud on his birthday."

"It won't be near as perfect as when we first performed the quartet, but I'll be sure to give it my best," Jean answered confidently, but Reggie detected a tiny quiver in her voice.

"I have no doubt you will, Jean," Reggie assured her. "The most important thing to remember is to enjoy ourselves. Which reminds me, there is a small birthday celebration going on in the dining room as we speak. How about you and I join the others for some tea and cake?"

"That sounds lovely," Jean agreed as she made to rise up out of her chair. Reggie proceeded to walk over to her and handed her the cane that was resting nearby. When she stood upright, leaning on her cane for balance, being the true gentleman he was, Reggie offered her his arm and as he felt her link her arm with his, he looked at Jean. When his eyes met those candid blue ones of hers that were so close to his own now, that's when he suddenly realised where the doubts and insecurities he had mulled over stemmed from – he was in love with her. Still. And much more than he even thought possible. There was no denying it – the woman he had loved so passionately a lifetime ago, still held his heart, and with that realisation, he put his hand over Jean's, looked straight ahead and led her out the door and along the corridor to the stairs, oblivious to the longing gaze and loving smile that had graced Jean's features fleetingly.


End file.
